


When You Gonna Realise

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [27]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can be oblivious, is the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Gonna Realise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Heartbreak Girl"

So this is kind of big. Calum is going to tour the freaking world with the biggest boy band in history. Like they're going to leave Sydney for more than half the year to sing in different cities every night. 

With One Direction. 

What is his life? He was a simple lad who simply loved to sing with his mates. Somehow people took a liking to them and voilà, here he was in Montréal. 

"Bonsoir, tout le monde! " Louis greets the crowd. "C'est une belle nuit, ouais?"

Girls scream out their agreement and for a moment, Calum is relieved to have finished their set. He loves performing, he really does. But hearing loss due to prolonged exposure to crazy loud audience can be a wee overwhelming.

"Oh, Tommo, stop showing off ya bad French," Niall teases, already laughing his head off.

"You're just jealous, Ni," Louis shoots back.

They go off about their usual routine: flailing around on stage, leaning into each other's personal bubble for more than necessary, and you know, being the most un-boy band-like boy band. At one point, Harry tries to dance but ends up looking like he's possessed by some poltergeist who can barely stand.

 

"Great show mates!" Calum offers when they get off the stage. It's not like he's been waiting for them to hop down the exit hole, no not at all.

"Thanks," Louis returns, smiling his stupidly sunny smile. Calum's insides turn warm and fuzzy and he does not miss the way Harry and Niall snicker at him. He flips them the bird, obviously.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Louis asks, as they head down the hallway.

Calum gulps. "Uhm, isn't the drinking age, like, eighteen here?" Oh the perks of being a high schooler.

"Nah, no one gives a fuck if you're famous and willing to give 'em a generous tip," Louis winks.

"Cool. So when?" the New Zealand native hears himself say.

"Meet us outside the venue at half-one. Preston will have arranged us a ride."

 

-

 

Whoa.

Apparently, when Louis Tomlinson goes clubbing, he goes all out.

Like with a sleek Ferrari and a freaking army of bodyguards at the ready.

Just whoa.

"Hiya!" Louis says, all smiles and dimples. "Thought you changed your mind, taking forever to get ready."

Calum smiles back, self-conscious all of a sudden. He's wearing a t-shirt with button-down and jeans. Louis, well, Louis is wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that the Calum really, really wants to see come off Louis' tan little body. He has to will his body to calm down since the last thing he needs is a stiffy--his jeans are rather tight to begin with.

"Sorry, Lou. Ashton wanted to play stylist." Which is not a half-lie. His band mates were relentless in their teasing, since they knew of his little crush.

"No harm done. C'mon. Let's hit some clubs before they find out where we're headed to."

 

-

 

" _La boite_ " they're at is full of mostly college students who are into indie and rock music so naturally, they don't really care that one-fifth of a certain boy band is dancing amongst them. And they're certainly drunk enough to not care about the fact that two men are grinding filthily against one another in the centre of the stage.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Cal," Louis comments, (sadly) pulling his hips back as a slower song starts.

Calum frowns. He was hoping for a snog by now. 

"You've seen my band. Sometimes I think that they're worse than yours."

Calum catches the beginning of the song, which is slow but enchanting with a hit of rock feel.  
' _Sunlight comes creeping in_  
Illuminates our skin  
We watch the day go by  
Stories of all we did. . .'

"Why so disappointed?" Louis asks, facing looming closer. "Looks like you just stepped on shite."

He can't hold it anymore. He lunges forward and crushes his lips into Louis'. Fuck, they feel better than they look. To his utmost surprise, he feels Louis kissing him back. Like proper snogging with lips moving and tongues tentatively tagging each other and breaths tangling together.

Wow.

 

Moments later, they pull back to gulp down some air.

"Thought Harry was only joking," Louis laughs. "Him and Nialler, always going on 'bout how you have a crush on me."

"Not half-wrong, innit?"

Louis pulls him in for a kiss. "Nope. Reckon so."


End file.
